


Watch Me Burn

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Damon being Damon, Damon brings out Sam's inner desire for blood, Damon's both sinner and saint, Dean can't stay mad at Damon, Destructive Relationship, I'm horrible at tagging, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slash, inspired by music video, odd combo but he just is, starts out Dean and Damon but issues lead Damon to Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Damon get together in a crazy destructive relationship that somehow works. Then comes Sam who catches Damon's attention like a moth to a flame and Damon can't resist the danger. The affairs begin but no one is ready to end anything no matter who ends up hurt. My interpretation of "Watch Me Burn" a youtube video by xkjcharmed21x .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZGx5wZFbc 
> 
> There is a youtube video, a fan made video called "Watch Me Burn" by xkjcharmed21x . 
> 
> I love Demon[Dean/Damon] and I was watching video after video and I had an ache to write something and so asking permission of the creator of the vid, I got it and began this lil beauty. I totally suggest checking it out and I hope you like what I do with it.

.:~* WMB *~:.

It began with Dean giving into one of Benny's phone calls and meeting up with him. Dean knew that he was more or less one of Benny's few friends, even more so after all they've been through in Purgatory, but with how things were with Sam, he knew that he and Benny needed their distance. That did little to make the feeling of betrayal leave Dean, and it only got stronger the moments he was reminded that Sam didn't look for him the whole time he was in Purgatory while it was because of Benny that he even made back top side.

So in one of their more tense filled moments, Dean drove god knows how many hours, to help his undead friend who needed him.

Turns out Benny had made a friend that was helping with being among the world of the living. Dean being Dean, he had to investigate some.

"So how'd you meet...what's his name again?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. He came down to New Orleans on business and was attacked by some of the territorial vamps but he was older and handed their asses back to em. Though not without havin some scratches since there were a few against him. Dragged his sorry ass to my car and handed him some blood bags. We got to chattin' and the rest, as they say, is history." Benny explained as he and Dean leaned against the Impala.

"Right...and he's cool?" Dean asked, making sure Benny wasn't just befriending psycho vampires for the sake of not feeling alone.

"Well...he's dead. Not much body heat there, bud." Benny replied with a grin that caused Dean to roll his eyes.

"You know what I meant." Dean said.

Benny laughed but stopped when his cell rang. "Speak of the devil," he said before picking up, "Damon, just talking about ya...there ain't nothing but bad things to say about ya...just outside of town...okay, see you in a few."

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Damon needed to head back home to handle some business of his own. Just getting back. Said he'll pick me up, has a few things he wants to show me." Benny explained.

"You keep saying he has business to do. What sort of business is he into?" Dean asked skeptically.

"He's a solo vampire, Dean. He comes and goes into places where there are covens of vampires. Business is all over...you should know as a hunter. Always finding things and what not." Benny replied.

Nodding, Dean and Benny waited in comfortable silence just appreciating the moment. As the moment dragged on Dean couldn't help but ask, "Is he really helping?...with, you know..."

"Yes...being around him is sort of like middle ground. It's primal and raw but still alive and in control." Benny answered.

"Sounds like one helluva guy." Dean commented.

"Don't tell him that though. His ego's as big as yours if not bigger," he replied with a grin.

Dean chuckled, "Like I said...helluva guy."

They settled into another silent moment and this time it wasn't interrupted until a blue Chevy Camaro rolled down the streets.

"Good taste in cars too," Dean muttered as the car's engine turned off and a guy in a leather jacket stepped out.

"Your taste isn't bad either...unlike that hunk of junk you used to drive," the one Dean assumes must be Damon said teasingly towards Benny.

"Now you leave my vehicle out of this," Benny warned in a friendly manner.

"Only reason that thing barely constitutes as a vehicle is cos it has a working engine, four wheels, and a steering wheel...but barely." Damon said and then looked at Dean, "I see you're embracing lesson number three well, Benjamin. 'World's a changin'...embrace the change.' Though I didn't think you'd do something as befriend a hunter. I always thought you'd take up something like...horrible pop music taste or an unneeded health obsession."

"Donkey speaking of ears," Benny said and immediately wished he could take it back by the look on his friend's face. Dean saw it as soon as Benny did. Damon had a hunter friend.  _Had_  being the operative word.

"Let's get going. Sun'll be up in a few hours and not all of us have daylight rings." Damon said as he got into his car without waiting for a response.

"Well...this ought to be an interesting ride..." Benny said sarcastically before stretching his hand out for a handshake. "I'll see you later Dean."

Dean shook his friends hand and said, "Keep your nose clean...call me if you need anything."

"Likewise," Benny said before he got into the passenger's side of Damon's Camaro.

As they drove away, Dean watched long after they were out of view. His thoughts being along the lines that he wasn't the only hunter who befriended vamps, and that helped ease his mind some. Until he remembered that that hunter was dead but by the look on Damon's face, if hadn't been his fault so...that was something, right?

That was the first time Dean met Damon; because of Benny.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

Sam's view on Benny was pretty clear. He was distrusting and felt that Dean was being hypocritical by not killing Benny, a monster, when he went out of his way to kill his friend Amy. He'd planned himself to go after Benny when Dean least expected before the whole trials business began.

When he and Bobby got stuck in Purgatory and Benny was the one who led them towards the exit, Sam began to see a different light in Benny and why Dean would trust him. He felt off about leaving Benny behind. Though he asked for one thing.

Benny asked, "Tell Dean to deliver a message for me, yeah? He'll know to who. Tell em...I better not see him on this side."

Before Sam could ask more, Benny had jumped to fight the group of Leviathans that were approaching and Sam jumped through the portal.

He relayed the message to Dean who looked a bit heartbroken for a second before he donned on his bravado.

The next time there was a lull in their cases, Dean disappeared for a very long time and Sam had been worried, but without Dean calling out for help, Sam stayed put in the bunker until something came up.

* * *

.:~* WMB *~:.

When the Impala rolled into Mystic Falls no one, not even the rider knew how the events would follow.

Dean found Damon at the Salvatore boarding house and told him what happened to Benny. Damon became stoic and just seemed to blank out for a moment, just staring into the fire place while nestling his drink in his hand. Dean stood there a bit awkwardly waiting for any sort of response from the vampire.

Didn't take long before Damon threw his glass into the fire and seemed to forget that Dean was there and went around the room throwing things around, breaking things left and right, and yelling as he did so.

Unable to just stand there anymore, Dean threw himself at Damon to try to get him to calm down, but forgot a vampire's strength and Damon slammed Dean against the wall, holding him by the neck, choking him in the process. Damon glared at Dean as his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "This is your fault, isn't it hunter?"

Dean wanted to argue that no it wasn't, but then he remembered it  _was_  him who asked Benny to die for him to help get Sam out. "...he was...struggling..."

Damon pushed Dean harder against the wall as he hissed, "I was  _helping_  him!"

"I'm...sorry...Damon..." Dean grunted out as he clawed at Damon's hands as it got harder and harder to breathe.

"I should kill you...it'd be easy...snap of the neck! I've done it far more times than I can count! Or rip your throat out and drain you dry! Rip out your organs one by one until you're empty!" Damon ranted hysterically, a crazed look in the eyes that was only, just barely, masking the pain. Unfortunately the man staring back could see it and the only reason Damon didn't do any of his promises of pain was because he saw a reflection of his own eyes staring back.

He let Dean go and he dropped for a moment before gaining the strength to stand on his own again, "Damon..."

"Leave." Damon muttered as he turned his back to Dean.

"No." Dean said as he took a stance, ready to stand his ground.

"What?" Damon turned around, looking at Dean with incredulous eyes.

"I said no. I'm not leaving...not when I caused this. I'm staying until you're okay. For your sake...for Benny's...hell, for the friggen town's sake cos I don't know what the hell you'll do right now!" Dean barked, not meaning to yell but his voice just kept getting louder.

Damon sneered at the hunter, "What I'm capable of? I'm a  _vampire_! I'm an immortal being who sustains himself with the substance known as human blood. The very same that courses through your veins. And don't you dare begin with the 'you're different' crap! I'm not satisfied with bambi blood, blood bags only give so much satisfaction, and you humans are so stupid it's really hard not to rip your throats out when some of you are clearly asking for it! I'm a step above you on the food chain! I'm dangerous! I'm angry! I'm—I..."

"You're hurt." Dean finished for the other and Damon sagged his shoulders and was panting lightly after his little outburst. Damon didn't deny it, any of it.

"Who cares?" Damon said rather than asked with a shrug. He walked over to the bar and served himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Benny did. I do." Dean said quietly as he watched Damon carefully.

There was a moment of silence before Damon asked, "What's it like?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"The other side?...where Benjamin's at?" Damon asked quietly.

"He wouldn't want me to answer that," Dean said.

"Well he's not here, so boo-hoo. Tell me," Damon demanded and he turned around and faced Dean with a hard expression on his face, glass being held tightly in his hand. Dean expected it to shatter soon at this rate.

"Well tough...you wanna know, I'll tell you, but not today." Dean said sternly.

Damon scoffed, "Then when? On my deathbed? Need I remind you how vampirism works?"

"No need to be a jackass. I just...I'll tell you but first I gotta know you ain't gonna go something stupid." Dean replied.

"This from the hunter who came to deliver bad news to a temperamental vampire." Damon shot back.

Dean walked up to the bar and served himself and raised it in the air, "I'll tell you, but not tonight. Tonight we drink. To Benny."

Damon looked hard at Dean for a moment before he clinked his glass to Dean's, "To Benjamin."

* * *

They finished a bottle and each grabbed another one and sat comfortably on the couch and finished the other two. By that time they had talked stories about hunts, other people in their lives, how they were always the ones to fix things when they broke, and so on. Every so often they would inch closer and closer until someone said something funny and the other would fall on the other's chest and laugh. One of the times that was Damon and as he leans up his eyes catch sight of Dean's jugular and he could see the pulse and it was just too irresistible. He bites down but it's not like a starving need, but like a nurtured want. Dean gasps and holds onto Damon as the other feeds, it wasn't as painful as the last time he was fed on and something about this was just...different. And pleasurable. Buzzed by the liquor and dizzier still by the blood loss, Dean couldn't think straight or concentrate much on anything and given the events of his life lately, he was pretty happy about that.

When Damon stopped feeding, he licked away the wounds until he heard Dean moan. Moving up to lock eyes with the hunter, he wasn't sure who moved first, but he  _was_  sure it didn't matter. Their kiss began slow and careful before they got comfortable with each other's bodies to deepen it. Would they regret this in the morning? Possibly, but the way their lives were, did that matter? Regret was just part of the deal. So they let the kiss become desperate and hungry as hands wondered and clothes were shed.

When the sun rose, Dean was gone. Then he showed up again that evening with a bottle of Jack Daniels. And that is how it began.

 


End file.
